Karate Kids
by Mitzia
Summary: Tamaki decides that Haruhi needs self defense training after the incident at the beach. Although she doesn't want to take part in it, Honey and Mori convince her to come to one of their karate classes to watch how it's done. T just in case. May contain spoilers for episode 8


"Haruhi, I order you to get self-defense training!"

"Senpai, no."

"You'll be attacked sooner or later! Who knows what kind of creeps are out there!"

"We found one right here."

Tamaki glared at the Hitachiins who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Look, senpai, I don't need to do this. You even said it yourself at the beach," Haruhi said.

"It would be beneficial for you to gain some knowledge on how to defend yourself," Kyoya said.

"Please tell me you're not siding with him," Hikaru said.

"I'm only saying it'd help her. We're fine because we have bodyguards and power. Haruhi has nothing."

"Wow, I can feel the support radiating off of you," she said sarcastically.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, if that helps," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya is right! If anyone here knows anything, it's him!" Tamaki yelled.

"I think he just called us all idiots," Kaoru grumbled.

"I don't want to do this," Haruhi said again.

"Why not?" Honey asked.

"It just seems unnecessary," she said.

"No it's not! It might sound boring, but you get to learn cool stuff, too!" Honey cheered.

"Like what?"

"We learn kicks and flips and healthy habits like proper exercise and life lessons!" Honey answered.

"But isn't it just beating the crap out of each other?" Hikaru asked.

"Not really," Mori said.

"That's not all that self defense training is! Just because cops learn how to shoot a gun doesn't mean all they do is shoot people!" Honey said.

"I suppose that's a good point," Kyoya said.

"Haru-chan! You should come to watch us! Pretty please with cherries on top?!" The small upperclassman put on his best puppy eyes to get his way. Although Haruhi was very hard to persuade, the cute host had too much power on her.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm only going to watch, alright? No funny business and that goes for you guys!" Haruhi sighed. Her last comments were aimed towards the other hosts.

"We can't come. Tamaki threw a fit and got us all banned from the dojo," Kaoru scowled.

"It's not my fault the instructor was being difficult!" the blonde yelled.

"He was just telling you to hit harder!" Kaoru yelled back.

"Ah, Haru-chan! Our class is starting soon, so we should go," Honey said.

"Oh, alright," Haruhi said.

Haruhi, Honey, and Mori left unnoticed as the twins and Tamaki were caught up in a heated argument over why they were banned.

The three hosts didn't have to go far at all since there was a dojo connected to the school. Haruhi found herself in a with mats covering the floor and few chairs against the wall. A few male students were spread out across the mats doing various stretches and light warm-ups.

"Haru-chan, sit over there. Takeshi and I need to change into our gis," Honey said.

Haruhi nodded and they were seperate ways. She sat down in the corner of the room so she wouldn't draw much attention to herself. "So this is what a dojo looks like. I've only see it in movies and TV shows," she thought to herself. She watched the boys warm up until her senpais walked out in white gis tied with black belts made of fabric.

Honey waved at Haruhi and smiled while the boys lined up against a wall closest to the training area. Honey and Mori were on one end and Honey branched off to the center. A boy from the other end joined him in the center. His gi was also white, but it was tied together with a brown belt instead of black.

Mori stepped forward in front of the line and the two boys. "I'll judge the match," he said. The brown belt nodded and gulped before looking at Honey.

Honey smiled adorably and bowed in time with the other boy. They straightened their backs and tapped each others' hands before getting into defensive stances.

"Go," Mori said sternly.

The brown belt was the first to move. He pressed forward and threw a punch with his left hand towards Honey's face. Honey side stepped and the other boy found his ground. Turning to his other side, he tried to hit Honey with a wheel kick off his front leg. Honey lifted his leg up to block it and jumped using the leg that was keeping him balanced. He switched his legs mid air so the leg he was blocking with landing a kick to the chest.

"Stop. The match goes to Mitsukuni," Mori said.

Honey bowed and slapped the brown belt's hand. "You're strength is really good, but you should work on your defenses more. Try keeping a hand up when you go in for a punch as a block, okay?"

The brown belt nodded and took a seat parallel to the line of martial artists. Honey switched places with his cousin and a red belt from the end of the line stepped forward.

"Now I'm going to judge this match!" Honey cheered. Despite the blonde's perkiness, the two nodded and looked at each other's faces with determination.

"Now start!"

Mori pressed forward with two open hand hook punches on either side. The red belt stepped back and blocked. Mori threw in an uppercut which the other student deflected. He jabbed with his right hand and again it was blocked. The red belt pushed it to his left and used the sudden opening to his advantage. Pivoting his body, he transfered his weight to his left foot to deliver a roundhouse kick to Mori's face. However, because rotating his body was such a large movement, Mori foresaw this. He used his left hand to stop the kick and grabbed his ankle. His right hand pushed on the inside of the red belt's knee and sent him to the floor.

"Stop! The match goes to Takeshi!" Honey announced.

Mori held out his hand that the red belt took and stood up. "Your blocks are spot on, but you should learn to push in more. Although defending is great, you'll get pushed into a corner. Also, don't use your back leg as the first attack. The front leg is faster and more effecient."

This continued until the line of martial artists moved from one line to the other with Mori and Honey taking turns in beating them and offering advice. Once the last student fought, they were dismissed to do partner drills. The two hosts returned to the one-man audience.

"So what do you think, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"I knew you two were great, but this just blew my mind. You're so fast that it's hard to see what you're actually doing," Haruhi said.

"That's what happens when you train everyday!"

"Do you want to try it?" Mori asked.

"I still don't think so. Even the people of higher belts were no match against you two. I would never be able to do something like this. I'm not cut out for sports anyway," she chuckled to herself.

"But Haru-chan, you could have so much fu-"

Mori put a hand on Honey's shoulder. "Don't force her," he said.

Honey's eyes saddened as he nodded. "Well, if you ever change your mind, you're always welcome here!" he said with a determined pout.

Haruhi smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks. Maybe someday I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Lame attempt at an actiony fic! Whatever! XD I really have no idea how to be subtle when doing action scenes XD This is based off my experiences with karate since I've been taking it for 2 1/2 years now. Soon I'll be testing for my first degree black belt and I thought writing about black belts would help ease a bit of stress...I was wrong, but it was still fun XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic and hopefully learned a little about karate or sparked your interest in the style :)**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
